


Spearmint

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Changmin is a dick, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Incest, M/M, Prostitution, Running Away, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Taemin runs away. Given the opportunity, does he want to go back?
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae, Kim Jaejoong/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Other Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Spearmint

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

A skinny, pale boy fell quickly to his knees, head lowered. Long brown hair hid his face and brushed against his chin.

Heechul pondered him, taking in his sloping shoulders and protruding collarbones. He looked up at his second-in-command, Donghae. “Explain.”

Donghae shrugged. “Key brought him in. Said the kid wanted a job.”

Heechul looked down at the boy again.

“Key was working a corner, and he came up to him and asked him how to be a prostitute. Key told him to get lost, but a client asked for both for almost triple the pay, and they agreed. Key gave the kid his share, but he said no. He wants a job.”

Heechul wandered around his desk and stood in front of the kid for a moment. He reached down and lifted his head. The boy was pretty, Heechul could see that past the sunken cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes. It was the same kind of beauty that Heechul demanded of his employees.

“What is your name?”

The boy swallowed. “T-Taemin.”

“How old are you?”

Taemin tried to lower his head.

Heechul gripped his chin.

“Old enough,” Taemin said darkly.

“How old?”

“Fifteen.”

“Fifteen is not old enough.”

“It is when you don’t even remember the first time someone touched you.”

Intrigued, Heechul released the boy’s chin and squatted in front of him. “Explain.”

“No, thanks.”

A smirk played over Heechul’s lips at the rebellion. “Daddy too friendly?”

“No,” he said, shortly.

“Brother? Sister? Cousin?”

“Not saying.”

Heechul stood up and leaned against his desk. He crossed his ankles and thought about this pretty boy being abused. The boy held eye contact, and Heechul said nothing, letting the silence stretch. He knew how to get the information he wanted without demanding it.

“I’ve been selling my body for money since I was ten. Now, it’ll be my money.”

Heechul snorted. “I get most of that money, kid. That’s how a pimp works.”

Taemin raised a slender shoulder. “But I get to live here? And you feed me?”

“Yes.”

“Then fine; it’s better than what I just left. Better than ... well, the same as before that.”

The boy’s voice hitched and he looked down, swallowing roughly.

“You ran away?” Heechul prompted.

Taemin nodded.

“Okay.” With a nod, Heechul unclasped his pants. “Let’s see how pretty those plump lips are around my cock, and then I’ll decide.”

Taemin didn’t protest like a few others had. He just shuffled over on his knees and nuzzled Heechul’s crotch.

Heechul looked up at Donghae, and the man smiled at him. “I’ll tell your secretary to hold your calls.”

\---/---/---

“Trust me when I say you’re going to love it,” Changmin said and slapped Jaejoong’s shoulder.

Jaejoong fought a wince and the urge to rub his shoulder. He covered the movement by pulling at his t-shirt. Changmin had dragged him from their hotel room with the promise of a night on the town. He’d gone to Seoul a few months before, and had talked of nothing but some stripper named “Spearmint”. His green outfit and pretty smile and slim, delicate body.

Jaejoong didn’t really have any desire to go see some stripper, but saying no to Changmin hadn’t been an option almost ten years ago and it wasn’t one now.

The line moved a few people, and Changmin bounced up to see how much further. “I hope we get in before he performs. God, I just want to press his body to a wall and tear him open.”

“Charming pick up line,” Jaejoong muttered.

Changmin snorted. “You’ll see.”

Jaejoong folded his arms and fought of a shiver in the cool breeze. He wished he’d worn a heavier jacket, but Changmin hadn’t thought they’d be waiting outside so long; this Spearmint must have been really popular. Changmin also promised that this night out would get him out of the funk he’d been wallowing in for the last two years.

Jaejoong seriously doubted it.

Guilt, love and fear tore at his heart at once, and his chest hitched, throat closing. It was his own fault. He knew that. Casting a glance at his companion, he admitted that it was partially Changmin’s fault too. Maybe fifteen percent.

The rest was all his.

Jaejoong sighed and hoped the night went by quickly.

\---/---/---

“Hey, beautiful, you ready?”

Taemin met Donghae’s eyes in the mirror and smiled. “Almost, hyung.”

“Stand up. Let me see.”

Taemin rolled his eyes, but stood up. “You see me before every show.”

“I know,” Donghae said, circling. “I like you before you become Spearmint.”

Taemin fought a scowl, but not well enough.

Donghae frowned at him and took his chin gently between his fingers. “Hey now. I didn’t mean to upset you. Frowns don’t bring in money.”

Taemin looked back at the mirror. The shimmering, gauzy top didn’t hide any of his body shape. Sloping shoulders, tiny waist, slim hips. The seafoam green shorts sat on his hip bones, and the brighter, matching thong was barely visible above the band. Heechul had told him not to work out too much. Stay slim and pretty. Taemin did, but he had abs and some muscles in his arms. Heechul said once he was put on the streets, then he could bulk up to protect himself. But too many men paid for pretty, little boys, and even at almost eighteen, Taemin could still pass as fourteen or fifteen.

“You’re beautiful, Tae,” Donghae said. “No matter what you wear or who you are.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Donghae ran his hands through Taemin’s long hair, and then moved it away from his skin. He pressed a kiss to Taemin’s neck, moaning in appreciation as the spicy, minty cologne assailed his nose. “Heechul is scrambling to find an act to replace you in a few months.”

“I don’t mind stripping,” Taemin said.

“We know. But you’ll make us a lot more money on the street.”

Taemin sighed. Money. It was always about money.

\---/---/---

Jaejoong stared, and stared, and stared.

Changmin was laughing, but Jaejoong didn’t bother to glare at him. He couldn’t. How can you glare at someone else when your eyes won’t leave the figure on stage? He soaked in the sight of creamy skin, shimmering with glitter. The music pulsed around them, and the boy on stage undulated his hips and touched himself and stripped.

Jaejoong looked at his face. At his eyes. At his smile. Both seemed a bit dull, but part of the boy enjoyed ripping what little clothes he wore off for the older men in the audience. They hollered at him. It took more of Jaejoong’s self control not to disembowel them all.

His fault. This was his fault.

And everything was the same. Almost. Taemin’s hair was longer, past his shoulders, pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. He whipped his head around, messing it further. He ran his hands over his chest, down his hips, and he cupped his dick through the tiny, bright green thong. He still moved the same way: fluid, entrancing.

Jaejoong swallowed.

The show was over before Jaejoong was ready for it to be over. The lights darkened on the stage and came up around everyone else.

Slowly, he turned to Changmin.

Changmin smirked. “Well?”

“Fuck you,” Jaejoong whispered and stood up. He yanked his hand out of Changmin’s reach and moved as fast as he could toward the back of the club.

\---/---/---

Taemin sighed and snuggled closer in Heechul’s arms. His boss had been in the dressing room, waiting for him. And Taemin didn’t blame him. Yes, he’d gone on, but he hadn’t done well. Not as well as normal.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Heechul asked, lips against his ear.

“Can I just suck you off?”

Heechul chuckled. “In a moment. What’s wrong, TaeTae? Are you tired of stripping?”

“No, I love it. I just ... I don’t know.”

“In a few months, I’ll let you go with clients again.”

Taemin sighed again. He’d spent a long time catering to old men that liked to look at him. Look, but not touch. Stroke off, but not touch him. “That’s not it. I like stripping. I don’t really want to go with clients.”

“The men will grow bored of your show, no matter how pretty and new you are right now.”

“I know,” Taemin snapped and sat up.

Commotion outside the door drew both of their attention, and the door burst open. A man tumbled through it, and he caught his balance, standing up right. Donghae was there a second later, knocking his knee out from under him, but it was enough time for Taemin to catch sight of his face.

Taemin sat froze for a moment, eyes wide with surprise. “Hyung!” he managed.

Donghae froze with one of his hyung’s arms twisted behind his back. His hyung lifted his head, wincing. Their eyes met, and silence stretched for a moment.

“Taemin, please.” It was little more than a whimper, but it made Donghae release him, and Taemin’s face hardened.

“Please?” Taemin repeated and stood up. He stalked over to them, and his hyung scrambled to his feet.

Pain twisted in his chest and tears filled his eyes. Before he could really formulate what he was doing, Taemin slapped his hyung across the face.

His head jerked to the side and he bit his lip. After a deep breath, he nodded. “I deserved that.”

“Fuck you, fuck you,” Taemin said, and tried to slap him again, but his hand was caught in a tight grip and he was yanked off balance. He fell against his hyung’s strong chest and beat against him weakly. Tears dripped down his face. Strong arms tightened around him.

“Care to explain yourself?” Heechul asked, voice low and menacing.

Taemin shut his eyes tightly.

“I’m his older brother.”

Taemin cried out and yanked himself away from him. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he tried to wipe at his eyes. “No. No. You’re not. I ... I don’t have an older brother.”

“Taemin!”

“Fuck you, Jaejoong-shi,” he said, throwing on the honorific. He smiled when his hyung flinched. “Fuck you.”

“Taemin,” Heechul said.

Taemin winced and met his eyes briefly, before looking down at the floor.

“You have to remember,” Heechul said, “that you are underage, and Jaejoong-shi is your hyung. I’m assuming he is your legal guardian.”

Taemin shut his eyes and nodded once.

“Please, Tae,” Jaejoong whispered. “I just want to talk to you.” After another moment, Jaejoong said something else, but this time to Heechul. “I won’t take him away from here if he doesn’t want to go. I promise. I just want to talk to him.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Taemin muttered.

Heechul chuckled. “Now what did I tell you about lying, TaeTae? Talk to your hyung. You have a half hour.”

Taemin narrowed his eyes at Heechul.

Heechul smirked and then turned to Jaejoong. “A half hour of Spearmint’s time is two hundred dollars.”

Taemin snorted at the outrageous fee, but said nothing.

Jaejoong took out his wallet and gave it to Donghae. “Take it all if it means I can talk to him.”

“Such theatrics aren’t necessary,” Heechul said and moved in front of Taemin. “Talk to him. You still owe me a blowjob.”

Taemin nodded.

There was silence, and the door shut.

\---/---/---

Jaejoong stared at him, unable to move or think or speak. Taemin was still so beautiful.

“Well?” Taemin demanded and turned to face him.

Jaejoong swallowed.

With hands on his hips, Taemin stalked over to him. “You wanted to talk. So talk. Or I’m going to hit you again and walk out that door.”

Jaejoong smiled and reached for him.

Taemin flinched and stepped back.

Jaejoong lowered his arm, looked at the ground and sighed. “I ... I always thought I’d know what to say if I saw you again, but it sounds stupid now. Especially since ...”

“What were you going to say?” Taemin asked, whispering.

Jaejoong tilted his head back, eyes shut. “I’m sorry.” His throat closed on the words, but he said it again.

“Yeah, well ...”

“Please,” Jaejoong whispered, voice cracking. “Look at me. Please.”

Taemin shook his head.

“I know I don’t deserve it, and I know you must hate my guts, but please, Taemin. Please, I’m sorry.”

Taemin’s head flipped around, long hair flying. “You’re sorry? That’s fantastic, hyung. That just fixed my life right up. No more problems.”

Jaejoong sighed, and then gave up standing and fell to his knees. He caught himself on his hands and tried to breathe past the thudding in his heart. “I’m sorry. I ... I don’t know what else ...”

“Why?” Taemin asked. “You don’t know what to say then answer that single question. Why? I asked you once before.”

Jaejoong winced and nodded. His brother had asked. And he’d said it was because of the money.

Taemin walked over to him. “Do you have any idea how painful it is to realize that your older brother, someone who you love and worship and need, is your pimp? That you mean nothing more to him than someone for his friends to pay for and fuck? I never did find out how much a fuck with me was worth to your buddies.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up,” Taemin almost screamed and slapped him again.

Jaejoong whimpered and snagged him around the waist. He pulled his brother close, buried his face into his stomached and muttered out his tears and pleadings. It wasn’t the money. It was never the money. His brother’s body was shaking, his hands balled in fists at his side.

“It was never because of the money,” Jaejoong whispered. “Never.”

Taemin said nothing.

Jaejoong turned his head, so his mouth wasn’t obscured. “It wasn’t the money. It was ... Changmin found out, I don’t even know how, but probably one night when I was drunk and I let it slip, about us, about ... touching you, and he said he’d turn me in and they’d take you away from me, and I couldn’t ... I couldn’t let them. Or him, and he was only supposed to watch and it wasn’t--he said he’d tell unless I shared you, and I didn’t plan on it, and then he ... he told his friend, and I lost control, and he said they’d take you away from me.”

Taemin’s chest rose and fell heavily.

“When you ... when you asked--when you said you wanted to stop, there wasn’t anything else I wanted more, but you--you were still too young and Changmin would have turned me in and ... But I--I couldn’t tell you that. I couldn’t tell you that what we were doing was wrong, because it ... you were the greatest thing in my life, the best thing, and I loved you. Love you. I love you and please, Taemin, please, I couldn’t let them take you away from me.”

Taemin swallowed audibly. Fingers trailed through Jaejoong’s hair, and he gasped into Taemin’s chest.

“The only thing I ever wanted, hyung, was you. Just you,” Taemin whispered. “I knew it was wrong. I figured that out after something Yoochun said. After he fucked me the first time, he said, ‘I’ve never had sex with someone’s dirty little secret before’. I wasn’t sure what he meant, but it didn’t take me long to figure it out, or figure out that everyone was paying you to fuck me.” He pulled on Jaejoong’s hair. “But I didn’t care about the money, I wanted ... I wanted you, hyung. Just you.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know. I’m ... I’m sorry, please, Taemin, I’m sorry.”

Taemin yanked away from him quickly. He growled and pulled at his own hair. “That means shit, hyung.”

Jaejoong said nothing. How could he?

Taemin ran his hands up and down his arms, reminding Jaejoong of the show.

“You looked amazing up on stage,” Jaejoong whispered. “You’re still so beautiful.”

Taemin smiled small and whispered his thanks.

“They ... they don’t mistreat you?”

“Like you did?”

Jaejoong winced.

“No. They’re good to me here. I tried to sell myself on the streets for awhile, but I was starving without a pimp and a place to stay. Heechul-hyung took me in.”

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. He tried to stand up, legs shaking. Somehow he managed. “I’m sorry, Taemin. I really am. I took advantage of you when you couldn’t tell me no. I lied to you and manipulated you and ... but I’m not sorry for any of that. I’m sorry that I drove you away. I’m so sorry that I’m the reason why you left.” Jaejoong snorted in wry amusement. “Our parents would probably kill me.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I was so selfish. That’s all it was. Pure selfishness. I wanted you and I ... Thank you for talking to me. At least I got to apologize. I’ll always love you, dongsaeng.”

Jaejoong turned away and took an unsteady step toward the door. After another one, Taemin took a very deep breath and whispered, “Wait.”

Jaejoong stopped. He held his breath. Wiry arms wrapped around his waist and Taemin held him, face pressed against his back.

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Taemin said, voice muffled. “I ... I didn’t want to.”

Jaejoong nodded and gripped Taemin’s wrists. He let Jaejoong turn around and they stood in the middle of the room holding each other.

\---/---/---

Taemin inhaled deeply. His hyung still smelled the same, still felt the same. Still held him the same way. Still ... still was his hyung. Taemin tilted his head up, blinking past tears. Jaejoong wiped them away softly and Taemin whimpered at the touch. He blushed, but didn’t say anything, just lifted himself to tiptoes, in an obvious invitation, and Jaejoong took it. He tightened his arms and held Taemin up as their lips brushed.

Taemin whimpered and pressed harder, forcing a much needed kiss from his hyung’s mouth. He didn’t know when his hyung first kissed him or touched him or played with him. He never cared, even when he found out that it was wrong, illegal, and dirty.

“I missed you,” Jaejoong said when they finally broke apart. “I was so angry.”

Taemin nodded. “I know.” He bit his lip and dragged Jaejoong over to the couch he’d been sitting on earlier with Heechul. He wondered if their half hour was up yet.

With a deep breath, he pointed for Jaejoong to sit and then went to the drawer in his vanity. Buried in the back was a piece of paper, something he always meant to throw away, but didn’t. He unfolded the paper and walked back to Jaejoong.

“I wrote you note, explaining, but then ... it just seemed stupid to pour my heart out to someone who only saw me as a way to make money. So I didn’t leave it.”

He handed it to Jaejoong who took it with shaking hands.

Taemin had read it enough to have it memorized.

_Dear hyung, I know that you’re a bastard. I know that you’ve fucked me over in so many ways, but it doesn’t matter. I still love you. Even now, after telling me that you can’t just be with me because of the money, I still love you. I’ll be back. Maybe. I need time by myself to think about this._

There was so much not said and too much said. Taemin watched his hyung read through the letter and then he put it down next to him and held out his hand. Taemin took it and allowed Jaejoong to pull him between his legs. Again, he buried his face in Taemin’s stomach.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know. Me, too. I’m sorry I left without telling you anything.”

“You owe me nothing, especially not an explanation.”

Taemin smiled. He pushed Jaejoong back by his shoulders. His hyung looked very confused, but Taemin climbed into his lap anyway, straddling his waist. Jaejoong’s hands settled on his hips, just above the band of his sweatpants. Taemin cupped his cheeks and kissed him roughly.

“I have only ever wanted you, hyung,” Taemin said into the kiss.

\---/---/---

“Well, fuck,” Heechul said and crossed his arms. He watched, anger rising as Taemin’s tanktop was tossed onto the floor. He slipped out of his sweats a moment later.

Donghae lifted his head enough to see the screen and laughed. “That’s going to cost him.”

“More than he can afford, I bet.”

Heechul had learned enough over the last two years that Taemin was in love with someone he shouldn’t have been. He’d never guess it’d been his hyung.

On screen, Taemin moaned as Jaejoong lowered him to the couch.

Heechul watched for a few more moments, just to make sure that Jaejoong wouldn’t force Taemin to do anything he didn’t want to do. But he could see this moment between them was something they both wanted. Taemin would probably leave with him. Taemin was still young enough that Heechul could take this tape to the police. But even if Taemin was a walking cash machine with his ass and smile, Heechul wouldn’t do that to him. He turned off the monitor and rubbed his face in his hands.

“Hyung?” Donghae said in concern.

“I need a blowjob, and I doubt I’ll see Taemin again tonight. Suck me off?”

Donghae smirked. “Sure, hyung.”


End file.
